


Just Confirmation (An Alleged Encounter)

by bellmandi86



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BULGE AND NOOKS, Come Inflation, EriKat - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Merstuck, Piratestuck, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Tentabulges, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/bellmandi86
Summary: You've seen them once.... at least you think you did... you need this proof! You have to ensure yourself that you weren't crazy encountering an actual seadweller.In which Karkat comes across a secret grotto where seadwellers have reportedly been spotted. Will he have any luck?





	Just Confirmation (An Alleged Encounter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



It's been perigees. You thought it was just a dream; the shipwreck, your rescue... Those piercing, violet eyes…

But your scars are more than enough proof for you. You have to go back. You have to find him.

_It's got to be somewhere…_

You ponder this to yourself as you continue wading along yet another island shore. Many trolls have pointed you in this direction in hopes to find the elusive grotto you've been telling stories of. It’s taken you perigees of research and lingering by the docks to get the right information to lead you back to this very place. You wish you could say you found it on the first try but, be honest: it feels like it’s been a fucking eternity. And his time... this place feels very familiar to you. You think you’re on the right track and that this could _finally_ be what you’ve been searching for. It's the only place they can be found: Seadwellers.

Ordinarily, you'd think those scumsuckers that tried to help you were full of shit. _Obviously_ seadwellers don't exist and you just hit your head _really_ hard, and hallucinated everything, right? But that wouldn't explain your survival from the shipwreck, the careful attention to your wounds, and, you know, the lack of _death_ you’re currently experiencing? You knew you had to come back and try to find this place. To find your rescuer. You managed to sail out this far and you have no intentions on backing out now.

Not that you could even if you wanted to. You wrecked your ship on the rocks just a few meters out from the shore. So this _better_ be it! The leads you were given this time are much more promising than before. You were able to sail out to this island chain and search one island at a time for the entry further into the land, but each one has been a failed attempt: your last shot. How hard could this entry be to find, right? You just need to find the glowing river and follow it inward.

There's just one problem:

"Why is this island all fucking river?!"

Your yelling manages to scare a few cawbeasts out of the nearby trees. You’re getting so agitated, it’s just been _days_ of non-stop searching. You've been searching so long, not even the moonlights are guiding your weary eyes anymore, just you and your rusted-out lantern squeaking pitifully with each swing of your arm. Needless to say, you're fucking exhausted. You stop for a moment, looking out to the tides as the waves softly push against your calves. A shiver travels up your spine with the breeze brushing against your face and horns. Your right hand starts to trace around the scar on your left arm as you ponder to yourself.

 _What would I even_ do when I find this place?  
What would I say?  
You sigh, a feeling of defeat washing over you.

_Why am I here?_

You decide… you decide it’s time to give up. Maybe you’ll take a few shells as a momentum to yet another failure on your part. You stuff a few into your pocket before picking up a nearby shell and skipping it across the shoreline. _Skip. Skip. Skip..._ As the shell travels, you think you see something... light up? You quickly search for another shell or rock or _anything_ to throw across the water again. You skip a rock and find the further it travels, the brighter this water glows into a vibrant light blue. Your pump biscuit practically stops with the stone at the sight: this might be it! You eagerly and awkwardly make an attempt to run, the water glowing more and more as you wade through it. You continue on until you find the mouth of the glowing river. It's better for you not to take the lantern with you; you don't want to give yourself away. You settle your lantern into the sand before proceeding up the beautifully blue river and the foliage masking whatever lies ahead.

As you continue upstream, the water level slowly rises up to your thighs. It grows darker around you, the glittering water the only thing leading your path. Nothing is deterring you at this point, not even the countless rocks you’ve tripped over or the branches you’ve mistaken for slitherfiends. It’s growing more difficult to move as the water is now at chest level on you. It’s nearly pitch black, but you’re doing your damnest to take in whatever sights you can. If you look hard enough, the bioluminescent waters gives enough light for you to see the thick underbrush and the numerous vines entwining among them. You think there are some flowers in the vines, too. But they’re each so different in shape and size. It’s a wild variety… You’ve never seen anything like it. If only you could reach them, you’d take some as an offering to the seadweller. But there’s still the issue of what you’d do afterwards…

Your train of thought is interrupted when you bump into a boulder blocking the river. You can hear the sound of rushing water ahead of you and your pump biscuit sinks.  
  
_Do NOT tell me I just went back to shore…_

Oh well, It was worth the try. You climb out of the water and settle onto the grassy shore--  
  
_Grass?_ You palm the ground for a moment before you finally look up and the faint pinkish glow ahead of you:

The grove looks abandoned and lived in all at once. A short waterfall cascades over an aging statue into a small glowing pond. Perhaps it’s of a sea nymph? Or someone that’s part of Seadweller history? It’s too worn away to tell. The flowers and vines in the area continue around the area in a cornucopia of flora. There’s more than an abundance of glowflies fluttering around, pulsing softly as they move from flower to flower. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but this was beyond even the furthest reaches of your imagination. It’s beyond words for you, it’s just… breathtaking. This is it: the grotto. You get onto your feet and make your way down to the glittering pond. There are small handmade piles of miscellaneous items around the edge of the pool: Some rocks, shells, and other various shiny objects. A few fish swim about under the surface, fleeing when you draw too close. It’s so quiet here, so serene.

You wonder if he’s here…

You sit down and watch the water ripples. It’s very difficult to tell if anything else could be in here with all this disturbance and light in the way. Maybe if you just… kinda reach your hand in and…

A webbed hand lunges out to grab your wrist, causing you to yelp you in surprise as you’re swiftly pulled under the glimmering surface. When you feel the hand let go, you open your eyes. Darkness. You are left with yourself once more in the still water, the waterfall bubbling in the distance. _Did I scare him away? Did I just fall in?_ Your thoughts are killed in your head with a bright light. You are overcome by a a beautiful, illuminated pair of violet eyes piercing through your dumbfounded stare. Then again, he looks just as surprised as you. Such tall, jagged horns. A sharp violet streak rebels against the smooth, jet black hair on his head. The fins on his face wave open and closed as he hazards to touch your face. You reflexively jerk back, which seems to startle him. His body lights up with little bioluminescent freckles, showing off the true  beauty of his body. He’s a wiry build, the freckles on his chest making a pattern that you can’t make out right now. His arms have spines on the forearms (which you can only assume are spiked). The gills on his neck flare open and shut, the set on his torso following suit. He bears a gold sash around his waist to hide the mend between his body and his tail. _Is that_ real _gold?_  But his tail… The shimmer along it shows off several shades of violet, purple, and dark blue. It’s enough to leave you breathless…

 

 

Oh god, it really _is_ suffocating.

_I forgot to breathe!_

You almost gasp as a few bubbles slip from your mouth. You cover your face and start to swim back up. _How far down did he pull me?_ You’re so close to the surface… So close…

Not close enough. Your upward motion starts to slow as you grow lightheaded, what little light you have steadily fading.

You pass out.

You’re back on shore. You’re cold. And wet. There’s something on top of you. On your mouth. Your eyes snap open and you start to squirm underneath the seadweller. _Did he have to save you_ again _?!_ He pushes away, watching as you cough and choke on the water still left in your bellowsacs. _God, this is embarassing._

“Thanks.” You manage to sputter out. His fins flicker at you, but he doesn’t say anything. Odd… “I’m… not sure if you remember me? From that shipwreck a few sweeps ago?” Still nothing. This is becoming very awkward _very fast_ . _How else could he remember me…?_ You point to your scar. “You healed me when－”

“I’m still able to recall wwho you are, Captain.” He scolded.

 _Captain_ ? No one’s ever addressed you that way, not even your own crew. And yet, hearing him talk to you in such a way makes you feel just the slightest glimmer of pride. But that dulls in comparison to the confidence this seadweller holds in his pump biscuit. Such a poised, wavy accent. Maybe a bit snarky, but you _did_ just intrude on his home.

“Oh…”

“After all a these swweeps, you _still_ havven’t learn howw to swwim?”

“Well, I mean－”

“And I had to savve you _again_?”

“No, but－”

“So tell me, wwhat are you doin’ here, in _my_ lagoon?”

“I just－” You were really caught off guard from hearing his voice, you forgot why you were here. “I wanted to see you again.”

He scoffs at your answer, rolling his eyes. “Let me guess, you wwanna study me or somethin’?”

You look away sheepishly. “Not… not _exactly_.”

His fins flick up in interest. “Then wwhat _exactly_ do you wwant?”

You aren’t entirely sure yourself. You keep tracing your hand over your scar as you look back down at the water. He’s a bit intimidating to talk to like this. Not that you’re afraid, but he’s just so… beyond words. And you’re just. _You._ And you fucking hate it. Maybe he’s right. You should just leave. What were thinking would happen if you came back here? He has better things to do than to be your rescue crew.

Amidst the self-loathing, his tail fin firmly paps you in the face. “ _Hey._ ”

You shake your head and return your attention back to the Seadweller.

“You came here to hunt me, didn’t you?”

“No! Of course not! Why would I do that?”

“You evver wwonder wwhy there’s so feww seadwwellers left? Wwe can’t swwim out in the open sea like wwe used to. Most trolls hunt us as a prize, noww moreso than evver, since wwe’re such a rarity.”

“ _Rarity_ , huh?” That’s something you’re all too familiar with. “At least you’re not a mutant.”

The Seadweller cocks his head at you, his tail fin swaying slightly over the surface of the water. The water lights up briefly in the wake of the motion. “Wwhat do you mean? I don’t see anythin’ wwrong wwith you.” That’s a _total lie_ , you can see his gaze shifting to your nubby horns.

“Full of shit…” You wait a moment. “I chose to come out to sea to try to avoid so many trolls looking to cull me.”

“Didn’t wwork out too wwell, did it?” You shake your head. “The shitty reality of it all is the only wway to avvoid capture－”

“Is to go into hiding.”

You sit there in silence for a few moments, not looking anywhere near him. Perhaps there’s a reason you’re so drawn to him... So drawn to this place. So free of outside interference, so isolated... and yet so welcoming. It’s a solace; a comfort. Could you imagine? This place… this _paradise_ … could be _your hive_ . Your _life_. Maybe even…

“Captain?” … Maybe even with _him._

“It’s Karkat.”

“Vvery wwell,Captain Karkat,” _Not what I meant, but sure._ “You’re wwelcome to stay here. For noww.”

“Thanks, uh…” _You never got his name, dipshit._ “Sorry, what’s your name again?”

“I nevver told you.” He looks away, scooting back to the edge of the pool, splashing his torso with water. “Not important for a landdwweller like yourself.” _Ouch_.

“But… But, I’m not _like_ the others.” You stammer, disheartened. “I already told you I’m a mutant, I－”

“And you expect special treatment from me? You _wwant_ somethin’ from me, I can feel it.” He studies your face as he scoots closer to you. “You wwant to _stay here_ , don’t you?”

You can feel your face grow hot with blush. It’s a bit of a challenge to answer with him so close to you… with his claws tracing patterns on your back… and his fin pinning back in disapproval. Your voice stalls in your throat.

“Wwell, I don’t keep outsiders.” His focus drifts from your eyes to your mouth, maybe lower. “Most a them don’t survvivve long enough to make a life here, you knoww.” You lean back at the implied threat, but his hand palms your back to keep you close. “So tell me: wwhat makes you think you’d stand any chance in my maww?” _Excuse me, did he just say his fucking_ maw _?!_

You swallow hard, carefully choosing your words as you struggle to keep eye contact with his wandering gaze. His arm spines are slowly fanning and his is mouth opening into a harsh scowl. _God, those look sharp… Better make these last words count_.

“Because… I’d do anything for you.” He stops his progress on you. “I’ve travelled sweeps to try to find you again.” _Deep breaths… Fuck it._ You start rambling like your pitiful life depends on it. “Ever since you saved me from that shipwreck and mended my injuries, I’ve felt this sense of endebtment to you. I want to make it up to you, somehow. I don’t expect you to take pity or, fuck, even want to trust a landdwelling mutant like me, because we know I’m not worth it,” His free hand is resting on your face, the one holding your back tracing patterns. He doesn’t look too pleased with your nonsensical jabbering. _Fuck Fuck Fuck, talk faster._ “But I want to stay here with you and help you any way that I can. To keep you safe in this haven you’ve made for yourself and the rest of my pathetic existence with someone that won’t actually cull me. To be with someone that understands that they have to hide from others because there’s a socially-imposed need to have me swing in the gallows for all the highbloods to relish in. I know it’s fucking stupid, but I think you’re what I need and－and maybe you－”

You’re interrupted with his mouth clasping over yours. He’s so cold, his hold is suddenly very tight on you as his tail lashes side to side. You’ve read about this before. Countless other explorers and navigators have died in situations identical to this, and now it’s your turn. _This is it; he doesn’t care what I have to say._ You can’t help but start to cry in a panic. _I just hope he does it quick._

But he does nothing. He pulls away and holds you as you sob. He looks puzzled… at least you think he does? You’re crying too hard and fearing your own death too much to focus on details anymore. Are you shaking? You’re pretty sure you are. At least enough for the seadweller to comment on it.

“Wwhy are you cryin’, Captain Karkat?”

You sniffle and hold yourself the best you can. He moves close again and licks a tear from your cheek, thinking on it. His biolum beings to glow again, albeit dimly.

“You really _are_ being genuine wwith your wwords…” You quickly nod. His fins flicker as his spines start to close. “I can tell; most trolls that come this wway think they can just bullshit their wway to my vvascular system… but _you_ …”

…

“I can tell there’s somethin’... _more_ to you.” His hand grazes from your cheek down your scarred arm to your hand.

“... I doubt it’s anything redeeming… whoever you are.” He just huffs at you.

“Eridan.” _Eridan_ … “And I think that’ll be up to me to decide. Tell you wwhat: I’ll let you stay here－”

“ _Really??_ ”

“ _IF_ : You can provve you can handle me.”

“...What, like in a strife? Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair since－”

“That’s _not…_ ” He draws close to you once more. “Wwhat I meant…” His thumb brushes along your lower lip. “ _Captain_ …”

 

_Oh._

_...OH._

 

“I… I can handle you.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Please…” You hold his hand. “Let me prove myself to you, Eridan.”

He glows much brighter as he pulls you back into the kiss. He presses against you, his claws snagging on your shirt. Even though his blood runs cold, you can feel a heat in his chest that’s bringing him closer to you. Almost like an addiction… this _need_ … Perhaps, he’s been wanting this.

Perhaps… he’s been wanting _you_ all this time.

You fall back onto the rocks, pulling him down with you. He bites on your lower lip and you submit as he quickly claims dominance in your mouth. You… think this is for the better. Nothing will kill the mood quicker than you lacerating your tongue against the several tiny daggers in his mouth. You take your hands through his hair. Although it’s still wet, it’s the softest, smoothest thing you’ve ever felt. You’re quickly becoming intoxicated in his hold. His hands smooth up your jawline and into your hair and onto your horns－

 _Oh,_ fuck _me…_

You abruptly moan into the kiss, pressing into him, squirming, trying to move closer. You are so desperate for him, for this moment. You can feel your bulge begin to unsheathe and lash around in your pants, needy for attention. You try to grind against him, but you don’t seem to be on the same page. He seems to be swaying rather than grinding. Either way, this still feels so. Fucking. _Good._ _Fuck it_. You begin to fumble with your shirt’s buttons. Eridan sits up and let’s go. You’re panting, but he seems to be fine. _Seems_ to be.

“Be ready,” He breathes. “I need a minute.” He scoots back to the edge and slips into the water.

You quickly peel of your shirt and toss it aside. You get up onto your feet and manage to get your pants off in the least sexy struggle you’ve ever had with a pair of pants. At least you were alone for that. You head closer to the edge and let your feet slip into the water. And you wait.

Eridan returns shortly after, still glowing bright. His hands immediately find place on your thighs.

“ _Hey.”_

“... _Hi._ ”

“Are you… Are you ready?”

You nod.

He brings you down into the water, giving you a small ledge to rest on so you can still breathe. He’s back in your hold and kissing just as passionately as you were before. He doesn’t waste time moving down to your neck, biting and kissing roughly as he pulls your hair. You reflexively tilt your head back and expose your neck to him. You feel so vulnerable. _He could cull me right now if he wanted_ …

Those fatalistic thoughts dissolve instantly and you moan as he resumes fondling your nubs. You keep your hands around his shoulders, your nails starting to dig into his skin. He growls lowly at you and his spines flex slightly, but he doesn’t make you stop. And honestly, do you _really_ want this to stop? You want all that he has to give you. You want to give him the fucking world. You want to _be_ his world.

You feel something large and slick wrap around your bulge and your hands reflexively slip down his back. And by slip you mean scratch deeply into. He moans out and hisses a breath as he looks down at you. “You doin’ okay? Should I pull back?”

“I’m okay I just－”

“Wwasn’t expecting my bulge so soon?” _There’s no way that large tentacle was his bulge grabbing at you._

“Your…” You glance down－

 _YEP._ God damn, it’s almost as long and thick as your forearm. And he intends on putting that inside of _you_.

“I’ll take my time,” He kisses your earlobe. “But just this once.” Oh, the shiver that just went up your spine made your bulge reach back out to him.

“I’m ready, just… I can’t wait anymore.” The blush on his face just makes you want him more.

Eridan pulls you into a tight embrace and sits on the ledge, having you rest on his lap. His hands move down to your hips and he lets his bulge steadily press into your nook. A heated sigh slips from your lips. “ _Fuck…_ ” He watches your body twitch and jolt as his thick member inches inside of you. He keeps to his word, going slow and taking his time with you. When he’s halfway in, he begins thrusting. He… doesn’t seem to be as into it as you. Maybe you can help?

_What would he like, though…?_

You move closer to him and gently breathe on his neck. His gills flare momentarily. Your hand smoothes up his chest until you reach his shoulder. Your thumb glides along the gillset and he groans achingly as his fins slack. You guess that’s a good sign? Maybe a little more. You bury your face into his shoulder and shakily sigh. You hesitate for a few moments before looking over and licking along his gills. Eridan’s posture straightens with a shutter and a loud moan. His claws sink into your hips and his breath threatens the bite marks on your shoulder. You move to pull away, but he presses you right back into his neck.

_Fuck, this feels like a dream._

He feels so cold and so thick inside of you, his bulge swaying and coiling, the occasional lash in movement; you just got started it already feels like too much. You want him to make a personal pail out of you, holding all of his genetic material inside of you. You want him to mark you, to bite you, you want him to leave a mark on you that he can’t heal. You just want _more_. You’re quickly growing breathless in his hold and he ramps up and starts pushing faster and deeper. He groans and begins to murmur roughly in your ear.

“I promise to make you _mine_ , Captain…” He bucks his hips roughly. You moan out pitifully in pleasure, rewarding you with a crooked smirk and a low, cocky chuckle. He slows down for a moment to hold your face in his hands. He presses nose to nose with you to ensure you hear him. “I’ll make you _nevver_ wwant to leavve my side.”

He nips at your ear, licking over it. He keeps you close so you can feel his breath on you, taste his need, hear his commanding whispers of promise…And all you can do is moan and beg for him. Part of you feels guilty that you’re not bringing much to this scenario, but you have a feeling that’s not the point of this. At least not right now. And _fuck,_ are you thankful for that.

“Eridan－ _fuck_ … Please… _more. I can take it_.”

“Oh, I knoww you can.” He gently kisses your cheek. “And you _wwill_ .” He thrusts with every word. “You’ll. Take. It. _All._ ”  He thrusts harshly and his bulge slips the rest of the way into you. Your jaws drops with a moan forcing its way out of you, your eyes snapping wide open to see him. Eridan keeps all of his attention on you, that hypnotic stare penetrating through your skull again. Your legs twitch suddenly as your breath hitches in your throat. You cling to him and your nook tightens around his bulge. More. More. _More, please_ . He climaxes into you as you yell out for him. His chilled genetic material just exposes where your genetic material sac really is inside of you. Fuck, you couldn’t give a shit less about a troll anatomy lesson right now. You whimper in need as he pulls out of you and sets you back onto the ledge. You sit on the stone platform, looking at him with wanting. His focus is intense and calculating. He’s planning something, and you’re just hoping he keeps to his word. You _really_ are.

_I’m not done..._

“ _Turn around.”_ He lustfully groans to you. You don’t hesitate, resting your arms over the edge as you turn your ass to him. He presses back into you and keeps going at the pace he held before. You’re growing lightheaded in this euphoric state he’s putting you in. He brings an arm around your neck before gripping the back of your hair, the other hand pressing fingers into your mouth. “ _Moan for me, Captain Karkat.”_ You happily moan and beg for him, relishing in his cold, in his command, in his lust for you.

 

 

He takes his hand from your mouth and being to stroke your bulge. Everything is just so great in this moment, you completely forgot about his claws and the fact he just dragged his other hand down your back. You only register pleasure and you only yell out for more. He bites down on your shoulder again and thrusts harder. You feel him climax into you again, filling you with more of his cold material. His hold tightens on you. He’s choking you in this position but honestly, are you complaining? He growls lowly behind your ear as he continues to whisper tender explicits to you. God, you’re close yourself…

“ _Captain_.”

_I can’t take it…_

Your bulge spurts out genetic material as you plea for Eridan.

“ _GOD, don’t fucking stop!_ ”

He is more than willing to fulfill that request for you. Even though he’s being so aggressive with you, the sense of danger doesn’t cross your thoughts. You have no reason to be on guard, not with someone who’s so out of touch with the outside world and _especially_ not with someone who is in a near identical position as you. You feel safety in his hold and, if you dare say so, love in his dominating embrace. This could be your life and you would be more than content with it. Such a beautiful place with such a stunning creature. Your drool starts to drip from your mouth and down his wrist, your words slurring between breathy sighs. He withdraws his hand from you and licks it clean. He wraps his arms around your head, muffling your terrible begging. His breath his hot in your hair as he gets a good smell of you. You make a feeble attempt to thrust back against him, wanting to be closer than you are. As close as possible. The end of his tail harshly smacks the surface of the water as he tries to press harder and push you to your limits. It only takes a few more thrusts for you both to climax again.

_Please, just let me drown in this moment for a while longer._

You can’t recall how long this goes on for. Hours? At least two, maybe three. Enough for your abdomen to grow tender and taut with his genetic material and a thick pool of your own material blending with the bioluminescent water around you, adding a slight redding tone to the glow. So many positions and holds, this must have been pent up for his whole life. You reek of your own musk and you are scored with his scratches and bites. You’re sitting back on the ledge again, your fists clutching into the grass and your head hanging back. Eridan keeps his mouth firmly latched onto your shoulder as he continues pumping his bulge inside of you. You’ve grown worn and ready to pass out, but he doesn’t seem to be the slightest bit tired. You’ve officially gone numb from the pleasure. He’s all you can register anymore and this how you want it to stay. Your leg twitches and you bite into your lip, groaning softly. He pulls away, pressing a finger over your lips to hush you.

“Don’t… Not yet.” He presses a longing kiss into your lips before slipping off you and under the surface. Though he’s out of sight, you can feel his hands squeezing your thighs and mouth teasing your bulge. He kisses and licks your member for a few minutes before taking the full length into his mouth. _What is he_ doing _with his tongue?_ It’s circling around your bulge－no, it’s pressing up the side－ circling the tip－ you can’t keep up with him anymore. He stuffs a few fingers into your nook and steadily pumps and curls inside of you. You grab onto the rocks the best you can, trying your best not to kick out in reflex. You continue yelling out for Eridan louder and louder and－ You’re borderline screaming at this point. He doesn’t seem to care, he’s doing what he can to please _you_. This is torture. But you’re loving it. You can’t register anything other than his beautiful, stunning, just… perfect seadweller in your presence. He’s moving faster, pumping your harder and taking you in deeper. This feels amazing. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you climax into his mouth when your bulge hits the back of his throat. You hope this what he was telling you to wait for. If not, well… At least you can die happy, right?

Your head is spinning and you can hardly breathe, but you can feel the seadweller pull you into his arms, his head carefully resting on your head. He seems just as out of breath as you. _Did that really just happen?_ _Did that_ really _just happen? To_ me _?!_ Your body aches, your nook is sore, and you feel so full from this Seadweller stuffing you with his slurry. It’s… actually kinda nice. You don’t move, you don’t say a damn word. You just rest with him for a few minutes.

In that time, Eridan’s biolum has returned to a dim glow. His tail is idly swaying and he’s returned to playing with your hair once more. You’re not sure where to go from here. Honestly, you wish things could just stay like this but…

You summon the courage to talk first. “So… I’m sure I didn’t do too well.”

He kisses your cheek.“You wwere fine.”

“Just ‘fine’?”

“Don’t wworry about it,” He hushes, his hands resting on your stomach. “You’ll get better evventually.”

You look up at him. “Does that mean－”

“You can stay so long as you can keep up wwith me.”

You close your eyes, mumbling. “Starting tomorrow, right?”

He laughs softly, brushing your bangs aside. “Of course, my Captain.” You can’t help but chuckle yourself. If you’re going to be staying here, he needs to fucking _relax_. You hope to provide that for him, starting now.

“Karkat is fine.” ♋


End file.
